Parsley (HoLV)
Profile/Introduction If Mineral Town has Basil, then Leaf Valley has Parsley. He is often mistaken as Basil from Mineral Town. But really, they are apparently the same. Parsley, just like Basil, is a botanist who travels in Leaf Valley to observe its plant life. He's a reasonably friendly guy and is passionate about his work. Sometime during fall, he leaves the Valley and travels to another world to broaden the field he's in. In one of his event paths, he made mention about a female friend of his from another town whom he visits which probably is the main reason of why he leaves the Valley. Perhaps it's Popuri from previous HM games? Gifts Event Path # 10: The Hundred Year Old Cherry Tree *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Parsley or Tim Sugar Village is covered with many different kinds of trees. An example of which are Cherry Blossom Trees. Rumors have said that oddly, there's a very old Cherry Tree that has been observed in the area for already a century. Will it stop the construction of the company upon hearing the news about the old tree? Parsley and Tim are the ones responsible in taking care of it. Leave it to 'em! *Note: The event has three paths, one for Tim, one for Parsley and another for Gwen. Whichever you choose to take, make sure to raise that person's friendship level. To follow Tim's path, click here. ---- 10-1: Parsley's Departure *'When:' Year 5, Fall 2nd to 6th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Parsley's FP level must be at least 30 Parsley leaves the town for a while but promises to come back soon! ---- 10-2: Parsley's Return *'When:' Year 6, Fall 26th to 27th, 29th to Winter 1st *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You saw Parsley's event 10-1 Parsley has return from his adventure around the world and he has brought something as a souvenir. ---- 10-3: The Presence of the 100 Yr. Old Cherry Blossom Tree Note: If you experience this event, you'll follow Parsley's route from now on. ' *'When: Year 1, Winter 6th to 10th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Parsley's FP level must be at least 50 (higher than Tim's) and you have not seen Tim's event 10-4 You are tasked by Parsley to get some special kind of lumber from the forest. ---- 10-4: Getting Lumber *'When:' Year 1, Winter 6th to 18th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Carpentry *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 35 Woody has the answer to your problem. He spares you some of his deep-forest lumber. ---- 10-5: Leave it to Parsley *'When:' At least one day after event 10-4, until Winter 20th * Where: Cafe * Requirements: You have seen event 10-4 Parsley starts his research on the rare tree upon handing him over the deep-forest lumber. ---- 10-6: Location Found * When : Year 2, Spring 6th to 10th * Where : When you leave your house * Requirements : Parsley's FP must be at least 55 Parsley has found where the 100-year old cherry tree is, but there's a bit of a problem. ---- 10-7: 100 Years Cherry Tree Sapling is Found *'When:' Year 2, Spring 26th to 30th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Parsley's FP must be at least 60 Another younger version of this tree has been discovered but its life is being threatened by surrounding trees. You must chop some of them down to save the tree's life. ---- 10-8: The Passageway Note: Here ends Parsley's events. You can stop here or you can continue following his other events. *'When:' Year 2, Summer 8th to 13th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Parsley's FP must be at least 65 The Cherry Tree has long lived and a nature preserve has been set up to protect it - the event path is cleared! ---- 10-9: Treasure Found 1 *'When:' Year 2, Fall 1st to 5th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Parsley's FP must be at least 70 Parsley leaves the town again for a while to visit a certain girl that he likes from another town. Popuri perhaps? ---- 10-10: Treasure Found 2 *'When:' Year 2, Fall 27th to Winter 1st *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You saw Parsley's event 10-9 Parsley comes back from his trip. ---- 10-11: Cherry Blossom Seed *'When:' Year 3+, anytime *'Where:' Lyla's Shop *'Requirements:' Completed event path 10 You can now buy Cherry Blossom Seeds from Lyla's Shop for 90G each. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs